


She Only Wears Red

by AlfAlfAlfAlfAlf



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Colours, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, vaugely poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfAlfAlfAlfAlf/pseuds/AlfAlfAlfAlfAlf
Summary: She only wears red. It doesn’t matter if she is on the bridge or in her quarters, Uhura only wears red.





	

She only wears red. It doesn’t matter if she is on the bridge or in her quarters, Uhura only wears red. The dress compliments her skin, she has been told. The shortness of the skirt shows off her marble carved calves and muscled thigh. The neckline lies just high enough to hide her breasts, though she often pulls it down an inch.

 

Uhura used to wear all the colours of the rainbow; she wore lilac cardigans and seafoam green hats, silvery skirts and bright yellow jumpsuits. A blue silk gown, fashioned to fit every curve of her figure, a present given to her by past suitor.

All lay dormant in her closet, untouched and unworn, but in their place are scarves of fiery red, sunset-yellow tiers of cloth that skimmed her ankles, deep burgundy tones of bodices and other accessories.

 

Uhura only wears red. She used to wear every colour imaginable, citing that in a perfect world, she would only wear the colour of love and passion. When Uhura was sad, muted gray tones would emerge from her room, and when she was happy, ecstatic yellow prints and vibrant shapes.

 

Uhura only wears red, because next to her discarded attires are the black and gray piles of smaller clothing worn by her beloved. Her beloved once asked Uhura why she only wore red, and she replied, “I dreamed of love, and love found me, I wear the colour of my love for you on my chest, so that the entire galaxy will see me and know I think of only you”. Christine took her hand and gently kissed her.

 

Christine only wears blue; she wears blue in the med bay, and at home, with her wife. She wears blue because she has found peace and contentment with Uhura, and she wants the whole galaxy to see.


End file.
